


Tickled Pink

by twopinkcarnations



Category: Late Night Host RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twopinkcarnations/pseuds/twopinkcarnations
Summary: Suddenly, there isn’t any space between them. And when exactly had that happened, John wonders. Russell reaches up and strokes his hair.





	Tickled Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Watch this interview for context before reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LW43OnmPxIs&

“You just wanted to tickle me so you could touch me.”

 

Russell looks at him like he’s an idiot.

 

“Brilliant work there, Sherlock. Nothing gets past you.”

 

John rolls his eyes.

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

“Well, yeah. Sure I wanna touch you. You’re so frigid, and all I wanna do is cuddle you. You know, warm you up. Melt the exterior.”

 

“You’re talking about me like I’m a fucking snowflake.”

 

Russell moves in closer.

 

“Mate, I just know you’re marshmallowly soft under all that bluster.”

 

He pokes John in the side, and John flinches.

 

“Wow, you really are sensitive, aren’t you?” Russell observes.

 

“I just don’t understand the appeal.”

 

Suddenly, there isn’t any space between them. And when exactly had _that_ happened, John wonders. Russell reaches up and strokes his hair.

 

“The ‘appeal’ is that it’s _you_.”

 

John’s eyes widen. Shit. Well. He’d never thought about it like _that_. That was ridiculous. What was he even _talking_ about? John laughs.

 

“Okay, I see. I get it now,” John says. “This is to make me look like an ass, isn’t it? You want me to cave, and then that’s going to be the joke, isn’t it?”

 

“No, you moron.”

 

Before John can react to the insult, Russell is kissing him, warm and loose. John squeaks in surprise, but Russell doesn’t let him bolt. If John would only let him show him how much he truly cared for his friend, maybe then he’d relax. Slowly, he pulls away, trying to gauge his reaction.

 

“Well?” Russell asks.

 

John blinks.

 

“Wow, ummm…”

 

“You’re pissed, aren’t you? Fuck, I shouldn’t’ve done it. I thought you’d change your mind, but…” he trails off, not sure how to end his sentence.

 

He puts a little more space back between them.

 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t’ve done it.”

 

Before he can bring himself to look John in the face again, a tentative hand grabs hold of his. Russell looks up.

 

“You don’t, um. You don’t have to apologize.”

 

“I wasn’t trying to trick you. Honest. I wouldn’t trick you like that. Especially when it’s just us in the greenroom getting all touchy feely.”

 

John smiles.

 

“You can take the Brit out of England, but you can’t take away his desire to shove his emotions down into the pit of his soul.”

 

“Does that mean you’ll let me tickle you a bit?” Russell asks.

 

“Look, I don’t know what you get out of it, but sure. A little. _A little_.”

 

John pokes him in the chest for emphasis. Russell grins.

 

“I just like seeing you laugh, mate. Your whole face lights up, and it makes me so happy. It’s like being kids again.”

 

John nods thoughtfully.

 

“That is—and this is true—the sweetest, gayest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

 

“You mean that?” Russell asks.

 

John nods again.

 

“I really, really do.”


End file.
